


Way Up High In The Apple Tree

by apelilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, daycarestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apelilly/pseuds/apelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider and today, the fifteenth of May, just so happens to be your first day at your new daycare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Up High In The Apple Tree

Your name is Dave Strider and today, the fifteenth of May, just so happens to be your first day at your new daycare.

That’s the date your brother told you anyway and you tend to believe him because he is the best big brother in the whole wide world. Ever.

So when he said that you were going to have a great day at daycare and make lots of friends and have lots of fun, you believed him then too. You met Miss Tammy and Miss Anne who were very nice to you and your brother. He said they would be taking care of you today so you should listen to them and behave yourself. It wasn’t until after you had been introduced to your new teachers and he was absconding with a quick fist bump goodbye, that you started to doubt his words.

You are four years old and your big brother has left you in this new place with these strange people that you don’t know and it makes your eyes well up. Miss Tammy kneels down to your level, asks you if you want to look at all of the fun toys they have and you burst out into tears. You cry for your brother and when the teacher picks you up, you cry even harder. She says it is okay and your brother will come back and get you later but you don’t believe her because you don’t know her, she is not your brother and this place is big and different and not home.

Miss Tammy keeps trying to reassure you, grabbing a tissue for your eyes before bringing you over to what she says is their quiet book carpet. You eye the large bookshelf while she wipes your tears away. There are lots of colourful books that catch your interest. You don’t have this many books at home because your brother doesn’t buy you lots of them. Miss Tammy says you can pick any book off of the shelf and she will read it to you. You tell her you don’t want her to read it to you but you do choose a book to look at. It is called Red Is Best and it is one of your favourite stories. You don’t know all the words in the book but you do know some of them because your brother is teaching you at home when he gets the chance.

For the moment you are content so the teacher leaves you be. You look at the book for a large amount of time before you are disturbed by another child. His hair and eyes are different from yours and when he smiles, you think his teeth look weird. He grabs a book from the shelf and opens it, flipping the pages roughly and not taking his time looking at the pictures. While you stare at him, he looks up at you and says hi with a wave. You don’t wave back because you don’t know him. He says his name is John and that blue is better than red. 

You tell him no it’s not and that he is stupid.

John frowns, crossing his arms. Apparently he is not stupid because his dad says he is smart and his dad knows everything. You call him a liar. Your brother is the smartest. He is big and strong and cool and you want to be like him when you are bigger. John calls your brother stupid and sticks his tongue out at you.

You start crying again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I am doing. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Way Up High In The Apple Tree is a fingerplay that no one seems to know the author of. I would love it if someone actually knew who made this up.
> 
> Also, titles are hard. ):


End file.
